Comment dire je t'aime à une baleine échouée
by LilaCookies
Summary: OS - Il m'a dit je t'aime. Je suis presque sûr d'avoir cligné trois fois des yeux et d'être devenu tout bleu. Clairement, je ne sais pas gérer ce genre d'événement...


**Disclaimer** **: les personnage** **s appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate**

 **Auteur** **:** **LilaCookies**

 **Titre** **: Comment dire « je t'aime » à une baleine échouée.**

 **Genre** **: romance, humour, yaoi**

 **Rating :** **K+ (un peu de langage non policé)  
**

 **Commentaires** **: Le titre est trop long, certes. Parfois ça s'impose à vous sans laisser le choix.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

…

* * *

…

Il m'a dit « je t'aime ». Je suis presque sûr d'avoir cligné trois fois des yeux et d'être devenu tout bleu.

Il n'est pas non plus impossible que ma mâchoire se soit fracassée sur le sol.

En revanche, je suis sûr d'avoir fait une crise cardiaque, je me suis pétrifié, mon cerveau s'est liquéfié. Oui, oui, dans cet ordre.

Le silence régnait autour de nous mais mes oreilles bourdonnaient comme si un mixeur avait été allumé.

Je n'aurais pas dû être si sonné ?

J'aurais sans doute pu dire : « je t'aime aussi » mais j'étais plus perdu qu'une baleine échouée sur la plage. Clairement, je ne sais pas gérer ce genre d'événement.

Après quelques secondes à me fixer de manière téméraire j'ai senti qu'il allait répéter son aveu.

Bizarrement j'ai réussi à réagir avant, j'ai sourit, je lui ai ébouriffé les cheveux et puis j'ai dit : « Merci, à bientôt ! ». Je suis parti en courant…

Normal… Je m'auto-désespère…

…

La première fois que j'ai vu Azumane Asahi c'était sur un terrain de volley, il s'est élevé dans les airs et a smashé, ça s'est imposé à moi : « Et merde…je suis gay ».

Il était grand, puissant, canon avec ses cheveux attachés en chignon. Un vrai fantasme sur pied. Il avait un an de plus que moi, semblait dur et coriace, j'ai pensé : « ce mec est inaccessible ».

Mais, il n'est pas ce qu'il parait au premier regard.

Ses yeux sont doux à faire fondre une tablette Milka. Il est gentil et de bonne composition. Un peu trop. Ce gars, manque clairement de caractère et doute trop facilement de lui, de tout, au moindre accroc. C'est sans doute ce qui le rend si adorable et si énervant à la fois. Tu parles d'un contraste foireux !

Moi, je suis tout son contraire aussi bien physiquement que de caractère. Je suis petit mais je prends de la place : déterminé, impatient et d'une franchise décapante. Sawamura Daichi, notre capitaine, dirait : excité sur les bords.

Nous avons appris à nous connaître et ce qui était un béguin est devenu pour moi un véritable coup de foudre.

Après deux ans, je lui ai enfin dit « je t'aime », j'ai cru qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes…

Certes je m'attendais un peu à cette réaction mais quand même… Sur le coup, mon cœur s'est serré, brouillé, vexé.

J'avais pourtant saisi la bonne occasion : son dernier jour à Karasuno, je l'ai attrapé dans les couloirs de l'école. Mais le gars m'a ébouriffé les cheveux comme un gamin et m'a dit « merci ». En gros, il s'est échappé.

Sérieusement ?! Pour une fois, je suis resté mué. J'avais envisagé quelques balbutiements, beaucoup d'hésitation mais il a carrément pris la fuite ! Il me refait le même coup qu'en début d'année…

« Il m'énerve ! »

…

\- Asahi ? Pourquoi tu cours ?

Le champion du club de volley s'arrête net dans son élan et se retrouve face à Daichi. Ses joues sont rouges, son regard voilé.

\- Je…

\- Hum ?

\- Je…

Il y a bug général. Le cœur de l'attaquant est prêt à exploser et à être vomi sur place. Le cerveau s'est fait la malle. Il se gratte la tête pour se donner contenance mais ses yeux ressemblent à ceux d'un lapin pris dans les phares.

Silence gêné sous le regard inquisiteur du capitaine.

Un autre importun se ramène.

\- Daichi, Asahi, je vous cherchais ! Le barbecue d'adieu aux terminales va commencer.

Le traumatisé saisi cette chance de s'échapper et se met en mouvement vers la sortie. Pas de chance, en un regard, le troisième arrivé se rend compte que son attaquant n'est pas dans de bonnes dispositions. Sugawara Kôshi le passeur de l'équipe est trop perspicace pour un Asahi prêt à péter une durite :

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Le champion se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Daichi en rajoute une couche :

\- Asahi, tu es rouge comme une tomate. Tu es malade ?

\- Je…

Re-bug général. Les neurones ont définitivement quitté le corps de l'as de Karasuno.

Daichi et Kôshi se regardent perplexes.

\- Asahi, respire. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu veux prendre l'air ?

Le susnommé fait oui de la tête et les trois futurs diplômés sortent du bâtiment.

L'air frais fait le plus grand bien au champion qui se remet de sa crise de panique et reprend une couleur normal. Le passeur lui sourit amicalement.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui…

\- Ah, j'ai oublié, je cherchais Noya aussi. Vous l'avez croisé ?

Le cœur de l'attaquant se remet à faire des bonds : « je vais faire une autre crise cardiaque à ce rythme là ».

\- Asahi, je crois qu'il te cherchait tout à l'heure. Tu l'as croisé ?

\- Je…

Le capitaine commence à s'impatienter face au mutisme de son camarade.

\- Oui ?!

\- Noya…

\- Tu l'as vu ou pas ?! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?!

Kôchi vient à la rescousse de son attaquant :

\- Daichi, calme-toi… Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas dans son assiette.

Il porte une main salutaire sur le bras d'Asahi :

\- Que se passe t-il ?

\- Noya… Je l'ai vu…

\- Ah ?

Le champion tergiverse, regarde ses pieds puis lâche enfin le morceau avec la volonté d'être enterré vivant :

\- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait…

Ses amis ne semblent pas plus surpris que s'il leur avait dit qu'il a deux bras. Ils se contentent de sourire.

\- Et ?

\- Je lui ai répondu « merci ».

Malgré toute sa gentillesse Suga étouffe un fou rire tandis que Sawa se frappe le front en mode « oh putain, le con ! ».

Tandis que le capitaine se désespère du manque de cran de son attaquant, le passeur tente de comprendre la situation :

\- Pourquoi tu lui as dit « merci » ?

\- J'ai été pris de court…

\- Vraiment ? Je te signale que Noya, a failli arrêter le volley l'année dernière parce que tu ne voulais pas revenir… Ça t'a pas un peu mis la puce à l'oreille ?

\- Je…

\- Tu sais, il n'y a qu'une question à te poser : est-ce que tu l'aimes aussi ?

\- Je…

S'en est trop pour Daichi qui décide de planter son poing dans l'épaule solide de son attaquant.

\- Mauviette.

Asahi commence à bouillonner :

\- Putain ! Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Evidemment que je l'aime. Mais ce n'est pas si facile !

Daichi ne le laisse pas respirer :

\- On ne t'emmène pas au bucher là. Ne te mets pas autant de pression !

Le passeur renchérit :

\- L'amour ça ne fait pas forcément mal, ça peut être sympa aussi. Tu te prends trop la tête…

Asahi voit clairement son ami regarder leur capitaine avec un sourire complice : « j'ai visiblement manqué quelque chose là… ». Il prend son visage entre ses mains.

\- Comment je vais réparer ce « merci » ?

Suga prend en charge le plan de bataille, simple comme bonjour :

\- Il est sans doute déjà au barbecue en train de méditer sur ton comportement… Tu l'attrapes et tu lui parles ?

Daichi ajoute avec un clin d'œil à son ami -si maladroit- :

\- Et t'oublies pas de lui dire que t'es con surtout ! Il est déjà au courant et t'aime quand même, mais un petit rappel ne fera pas de mal…

\- Euh, vous n'êtes pas censés être mes amis ?

Ses pseudo-meilleurs amis lui mettent une claque dans le dos en concert dans un grand éclat de rire, Asahi toussote et décompresse enfin. Enfin, presque.

\- Ça va aller, ce n'est pas un drame, ce qui compte c'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant !

…

* * *

…

 **C'est vrai qu'Asahi me fait souvent penser à une baleine échouée sur la plage, complètement à côté de ses pompes, mais je le trouve trop choupinou, surtout avec Noya.**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment ?**


End file.
